Garza
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |derived = (Broken Steel only) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Dark gray |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=BeardCircle EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =DoctorLiLab RCGenericVoiceFaction RCResidentFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |actor =Pete Papageorge |dialogue =Garza.txt |GECK race =Hispanic |edid =Garza |baseid = |refid = }} Garza is a 30 year old inhabitant of Rivet City in 2277. Background Born in 2247, Garza is something of a mystery to those he surrounds himself with. He's physically imposing and very reserved; not speaking of his past and preferring not to speak at all whenever possible. Garza spends half his day doing heavy lifting for the scientists in the lab, and the other half on the flight deck working out.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He has a serious heart condition, which is fatal unless he takes medicine regularly. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests The Waters of Life: Garza is part of the group which relocates to the Jefferson Memorial. During the escape after the Enclave invades the purifier, Garza will eventually stop, and it is revealed that he will need medication to keep going any further. Garza can either be given five stimpaks, three Buffouts, or left to die if Doctor Li and the others can be convinced. Alternatively, he can simply be killed. Should he die by the hands of the Lone Wanderer, Li responds in a harsh manner upon being interacted with. Effects of player's actions If he survives the escape from Project Purity, he joins up with the Brotherhood of Steel. Inventory Notes Once Broken Steel begins, it is uncertain where he goes. However, Daniel Agincourt and Alex Dargon can both be found wandering around the Jefferson Memorial, should they survive. Appearances Garza appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Garza can sometimes be found in the super mutant stronghold between Rivet City and Jefferson Memorial. If he dies there, he won't appear as part of your group during The Waters of Life. ** If Garza is there at night, and you attack and kill all the super mutants in the camp, he may go over to the makeshift beds at the rear of the camp and fall asleep there until morning, when he will walk back to Rivet City. ** In the same super mutant camp, Garza may be there at the same time you are, and it is possible he will retrieve the super mutant's minigun (or another weapon, depending on super mutant type). If this happens, he will continue to have this weapon throughout the game (unless he finds a better one). * If you choose to leave him in Taft Tunnel, he will still be there if you go back, despite his supposedly life-threatening heart attack. The only dialogue option available is the usual "Hah"? There is no way to get him out. References Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Citadel characters Category:Rivet City characters Category:Project Purity de:Garza es:Garza ru:Гарза uk:Гарза